Over at Chels'
by Chels9799
Summary: Ok, so the pairing is: my friendxGrell Greldrea . She really loves Grell so I decided to make a story for her. I'm in it, too XD. Anyways, enjoy.


This is for my friend, who does lots of awesome stuff for me and draws me these really awesome pictures.

* * *

Andrea was excited today. She finally got to go to her friend, Chels' house, after days of begging her grandmother to go. Finally, the bell rang. It was the end of school.

"We just have to walk across the street to get to my house."

"Kay."

Andrea walked with Chels to the crosswalk to her house. Chels took out her key and unlocked the door. Chels let Andrea in first and closed the door behind them. "Just take off you shoes and leave them in the foyer," Chels said already taking off her shoes. Andrea took off her shoes and met Chels on top of the stairs.

"We'll go to my room and decide what to do."

Chels led Andrea to her room which was just down the hall.

Andrea entered her room and Chels closed the door.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Andrea thought about it, "How about we talk about Kuro?"

"Sure, why not. We did plan this to talk about this, did we

not?"

"Haha, ok. So, what do you want to talk about? About Kuro?"

"Well, I don't know. But, I know exactly who you want to talk about.

"You know me too well."

Andrea and Chels both laughed.

"Hey, you want to know my biggest secret of them all?"

"What is it? I swear, I won't tell anybody."

"Well, I can sort of call... fictional characters into the real world."

Andrea stared at Chels, "You're serious."

"Yup."

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope. All of this is the truth."

"So... So, you can bring Grell to the real world?"

"Well, if he accepts my invitation... then, yeah. I guess so.

I actually haven't seen him in a while and we're good friends,

so, it's most likely that he'll come."

"CAN YOU ASK HIM TO COME NOW?"

"Sure, just give me a sec."

Chels opened her cabinet and took out a silverbox labeled "Anime". Inside was other tiny boxes. She, then, took out a tiny box labeled "Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)". She opened that box and looked through it. Andrea looked over Chels' shoulder. There was a card for each character. Each had a different incantation on it.

Chels took out a card that had the name "Grell", and put the rest away. She went to the empty corner of the room and whispered the incantation. "Alright. He just might arrive in a few minutes if he decides to come."

They waited in the room for about an hour talking about Sebastian and others. Suddenly, there was a pop, and a tall thin person, dressed in red, stood in the room.

"Hey! What took you so long?"

"Oh? Oh... sorry, my dear Chels. Willy and I were just taking care of some business."

"It seems Willy is always the excuse isn't it? Come on, spit it out."

Grell sighed, "Fine. I went out gambling with Willy..."

"We all know Willy doesn't gamble."

"Fine! I went out gambling with Undertaker!"

"Now that's better."

"Your room is a mess, as always."

"Now that's not true! It was clean the first time you saw me!"

"And only that time!"

Andrea "cleared her throat".

"Oh? Who is this young lady?"

"This is my friend Andrea. She has always wanted to meet you."

Andrea got up from her seat and stood. She was too speechless to talk. The only thing she could get out was a squeaky, "Hi..."

"Well, hello Ms. Andrea," Grell kissed her hand. "How are you?"

Andrea stood there speechless. All she did was hug him.

"Oh... well... umm... thank you, Andrea."

"Haha, don't worry Grell, she doesn't bite. But, she scratches."

"You never make any sense."

"Neither do you."

Andrea let go of Grell and apologized for hugging him all of a sudden.

"Oh, Andrea darling, it's all alright. No need to apologize. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Why is it, all of a sudden, you in 'gentleman mode'?"

"It's because I like to make a good first impression on people

I meet."

"She's known about you for years now! She knows how you're like! Besides, you were all bloodied up when I first saw you in person!"

"That's because I didn't know there was such a thing as a person like you."

"Schmuck."

"Tut-tut you're being very rude infront of our guest."

"My friend..."

"Shhhhhh... be polite."

"Fine. Andrea, you can talk to him for now. Do any of you want any drinks?"

"I'm good Chels."

"Nope."

"Alright then. I'm going to be in the hallway doing some research."

"On what? Porn?"

"Hell no! I'm pretty sure you would, though. Anyways, I'll be in the hallway."

Chels closed the door and left. Andrea sat there staring at the wall.

Andrea jumped at the sound of Grell's voice, "So, my dear Andrea. What do you do most of your time?"

Andrea blushed, "I draw pictures of you."

Grell smirked, "Really?"

"Really."

"May I see them?"

"Sure?"

Andrea unzipped the zipper of her backpack and took out her sketch book. She handed it to Grell. He flipped through the pages of the book and raised his eyebrows every time he saw a drawing of himself.

"These are beautiful drawings."

"They're not my best."

He gave her sketchbook back to her.

"Then, I wonder how 'your best' is."

"They're not really good either."

"Stop putting your self down. It's not good for your self." Andrea smiled. Her smile disappeared a few seconds later.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, it's like I said, 'I like to make a good first impression on people I meet.'" Grell lifted Andrea's chin and kissed her. Then, seconds later, Chelsea walked in the room smirking. Grell pulled back from the kiss and turned around.

"I heard the whole thing."

"Douche."

"Ha-ha, whatever. Just continue your business." Chels walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Grell and Andrea looked at each other and shrugged. They did as they were told and continued their "business".


End file.
